


Talk Tonight

by katy15307



Series: Short Story Thingies [22]
Category: Oasis (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 09:11:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6148672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katy15307/pseuds/katy15307
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam walks out on the The Whisky a Go Go gig, Noel has to go but Bonehead's Kate has other plans. (29th September 1994)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk Tonight

Liam had walked off stage, abandoned the gig.  
I was sat back stage in their dressing room. I watched him looking around for something, seeming to be in his own world.   
“Where are you going?” I asked, confused knowing they hadn't finished their set.  
“Hotel.” He mumbled as he looked for his jacket.  
“But the gig…”  
He didn’t say anything, he was not doing this gig anymore and that was it. As soon as he’d got it and had it on, he was out of there like lightning.  
Stewards came to find him to get him back on. They finished their set without him and not for the first time, despite how angry the American crowd were with the spectacle. They booed, jeered and heckled them right until they left the stage.  
They came to the dressing room pleading with Noel to stay, that Liam didn't mean it and all that. They were forgetting he was the most stubborn person in the universe. He had a one track mind that was telling him to get the hell out of there.  
We went back to the hotel and he went straight to his room to pack.   
The lads had decided to let him go but I hadn’t.  
I knocked on his door and he let me in.   
“You're wasting your breath.” he muttered as he pulled open a drawer and grabbed as much as he could.  
“I haven't said anything yet!” I pointed out. “I just want to know why.”  
“Ask the others… He hit me with his fucking tambourine, he's a cunt and I can't work with him a second longer.”   
“Alright.” I saw his key and pocketed it. “I'll leave you to it then.”  
“What? No begging me to stay or anything?” He stopped throwing clothes into a suitcase to give me a look.  
“Nope, you joined cos it's what you love and it's not working out, you're not loving it so you should go.”  
“Someone understands.” He muttered and put his attention back on packing.  
I causally left and went to Liam.  
He jumped straight back to where he was laid, chilling in his bed once he'd let me in.  
“What's up, can't Bonehead get his dick up?”  
“I wondered if you want to go out somewhere.” I said, ignoring his stupid comment.  
“Not really, plenty of booze here.” He pointed to the mini fridge.  
“What about music, dancing… girls?” I asked, saying anything to get him to go with me.  
He sat up and raised his thick eyebrows at me. “You want to help me pull?”  
“We'll see where the night takes us.”  
He jumped to his feet, grabbed his wallet and his jacket. “Let's go.”  
I walked him towards Noel’s door.  
“He's not coming, I don't want anything to do with him.” he whined childishly.  
“I know, he's gone and I left my bag in there.” I unlocked the door. “Just grabbed it for us.”  
He walked in and I very quickly locked the door, trapping them together.  
“Get out!” I heard Noel order.  
“Just getting Kate’s bag.”   
“Why the fuck would it be in my room?” Noel asked, sounding short tempered. “Get the fuck out!”  
“She said…” It dawned on what I'd done, he tried the handle. “She's locked us in.”  
“You retard!” Noel spat at his brother.  
“Oi, open the door let us out!” Liam shouted and banged his fists on the door, Noel’s voice joined his and more banging.   
“All you have to do is talk.” I sat on the floor with my back against the door.  
It took them long enough to realise that, that was getting them nowhere, very literally nowhere.  
“Come on, Kate! This is kidnap or some shit.” Liam pleaded.  
“This is being held hostage, idiot.” Noel corrected.  
“Just talk, without the insults.” I told them.   
“Kate, just let me out, I need to go.” Noel begged pathetically.  
“Not until you've talked.”  
“I'll wind him up so he smashes the door down.” he threatened.  
“No you won't. I'm sat there and you don’t want to hurt me.”  
“You're a right retard falling for this.”  
“I was just getting her bag cos she's not a miserable cunt and wants to go out.”   
“No she doesn't, she's pregnant for a start!” Noel pointed out. “She nicked my key and tricked you.”   
“I'm sorry, I just did what I had to do.” I said, knowing they’d thank me later, not literally, of course.  
“Where are you going?” Liam asked quietly.  
He was finally getting it. I assumed he’d sat by the door too, he sounded so close.  
“Really? We're locked in and you want to know where I'm going?” Noel responded, still fighting against the situation.  
“Yeah.”  
“Away from you, doesn't matter where.” Noel huffed.  
“Why?”  
“Why d’you think? I've had enough.”  
“You want to throw all this away cos I like to fucking mess about?”  
“Mess about? You fucking hit me, we fight all the fucking time, you’re always fucking late, you never fucking want to do the work and when we get you on stage all you do is insult the people who paid to see us!” Noel ranted, all in one breath.  
He had to be pacing, moving around.  
“They’re Americans, they hate us! All they do is lob shoes at us and it pisses me off.” Liam responded, it wasn’t an apology but it was an explanation for his erratic behaviour. “Who fucking does that?”  
“You encourage them, they wouldn’t be so fucking angry if you didn’t say shit that offends them.”  
“What d’they do going home without a shoe?”   
They both sniggered for a moment, breaking the tension. “They bring a spare?”  
“They’re mental, what are we doing here?”  
“Money and fame, Kid.” Noel sounded like he’d sat down too. “Can’t be world famous without going to the world.”  
“I fucking hate them.” Liam commented.  
“You don’t get to hate them…”  
“You can’t control my opinions.”  
“When it’s stupid shit like that!”  
“Shut up, Chief, you’re fucking off anyway, If I say I hate ‘em, I really do fuckin hate ‘em.” Liam raised his voice in their power battle.  
“Hey! Stop it or we’ll be here all night!” I yelled.  
Liam banged on the door again. “Just let us go, he’s having a right paddy for no fucking reason!”  
“I am not. You tried to smash my head in and then fucked off from your job!”  
“As if a tambourine would do anything.”  
“No, a metal instrument, no damage at all.” Noel responded sarcastically.  
“I was hit with an hammer, didn’t do nothing to me.”  
“Knocked your brains out.”   
“Didn’t mean to hurt you.” Liam said, that was as close to an apology as he was going to get.  
Paul (Bonehead) walked down the corridor towards me and jumped to worrying conclusions when he saw me. “What are you doing on the floor? Are you alright? Is it the baby?”  
“No, no, we’re completely fine. I'm just sorting an issue out.”  
“What? You got him locked in there.” he laughed.  
Liam heard us and banged on the door again. “Bonehead! Let us out or I swear I'll fucking kill you.”  
“Strange, they’re in the same room and I never heard shouting or fighting.” he commented.  
I gave him a look. “Leave them or I won’t have sex with you for a very long time and every shitty nappy this baby produces will be yours.”  
“Sorry man, that threat wins. Just do what she says and you might not get hurt, I’m tired of breaking up the fights.” he told them before asking if I wanted a pillow.  
I nodded and he walked back the way he came.  
“You whipped little pussy, unlock the fucking door.” Liam shouted.  
“He’s gone Liam, talk to your brother, not the door.” I instructed.  
He sighed. “Noel, I was just pissed off, they were having a go, you were having a go, I lashed out at the wrong person.”  
“Got that right! Always fucking me, in’t it?”   
“You’re always jabbering at me, telling me I’m fucking wrong, putting me down.”  
“Because you’ve spent your whole life thinking you’re the best, thinking everything’s about you and you are wrong. What you are is a lazy, arrogant, bastard.”  
“And you’re a control freak, slave driver, stubborn, selfish little cunt.”   
“I said no insults!” I reminded them.  
“How am I selfish? I’ve put us where we are in this.”  
“Exactly! It’s all about you. You’ve done this, you’ve done that, you’re fucking off just cos you’re pissed at me.”  
“It’s always all about the both of you.” I butted in. “You’re the biggest egos I’ve EVER met! move on.”  
Paul (Guigsy) came down the hall carrying pillows. “Bonehead was bringing them but y’know, I had to see this.”  
He dropped the pillows and knocked on the door. “How’s it going?”  
“For fuck’s sake Guigs’ I’ll rip your cock off.” Liam threatened.  
We laid out the pillows and sat on them.   
“This is fun, in’t it?” Paul smirked.  
I nodded.  
“I’m not going cos I’m pissed off, I’m going because you are impossible to work with and I’m not having it anymore.” Noel explained calmly.  
“He’s still going then?” Paul asked.  
I shrugged. “As soon as I open the door, apparently.  
“Stop being a selfish prick, Oasis needs you… remember when I nearly drowned in the Mersey and only your mate could save me?”  
Noel hummed in agreement, of course he remembered that.  
“You’re him, in our band.”   
Noel didn’t say anything, he had to be stunned by that kind of confession coming from his brother.  
“Who made us record the best version of THE best debut album, who makes us do music videos even though he knows it’s a load of bollocks… who smashed up Johnny Marr’s guitar, protecting me from that bastard in Newcastle?” Liam questioned, pouring his heart out the best he could.  
“I did what I had to do, I can’t anymore… I’m drained Kid.”  
“What you gonna do, go back to Mam’s, go back to the dull shit?”  
“I don’t know!”  
“Then stay here where y’do know.”   
“I can’t!”  
“Stick your clothes back in the bloody wardrobe, stop being a mardy twat and forget we ever had to have a fucking heart to heart.” Liam instructed forcefully.  
“NO! Listen for ONCE. I’m off, Liam.” Noel yelled. “Nobody ever fucking listens…”  
“Sure, nobody listens to the Chief.” Liam interrupted.  
“I JUST need a break!” Noel yelled louder. “I need to get the hell out of here, it’s suffocating.”  
“Come here, I’ll show you suffocating.” Liam said with such a cheeky expression.  
“You have done, every day of your life.” Noel commented. “Kate, it’s not funny anymore.”  
“I know I wind up every fucker I ever meet but you, it’s just in the brother DNA, in’t it? I took it too far, we need you, fucking stay.”  
“Ooh so close to an apology.” Paul commented.  
“Fine, I’ll stay in this trainwreck of a band as long as you never pull shit like you did tonight, ever again.”  
“Yeah, anything man.”   
“Hug and make up.” I instructed.  
“You’re pushing it, Kate!” Noel responded.  
I got to my feet and Paul did too, standing well back as I opened the door.  
Liam walked out as if nothing had happened and went back to his room.  
Noel came out with his bag. “Tell the lads I’ll be back in a week or two.”  
He took off and rejoined the tour in Minneapolis after a few days in San Francisco and a trip to Las Vegas, I’d already gone back to Manchester but over the phone Paul (Bonehead) insisted everything was back to normal like they’d never fallen out at all.


End file.
